The Game of Love
by LeoxRenet
Summary: One would think that The Princess of Hearts would be an expert in playing the game of love. Of course, when something about the past is told to her girlfriend, she's forced to hone her skills and start playing, all in. How dangerous could that really be? Kitzie or Lizzie/Kitty which is fem slash don't like, don't read, some Dexven, rated T for certain subject matter, one-shot.


So, I watched the episode with Lizzie and Daring in it (in Spanish, my first langauge) and well, I didn't like it. I mean, could I ship Lizzie and Daring? Sure, I could but, do I? Nope. Kitzie and Darise are my ships and that's not changing. Plus, the way about the episode just made me angry. I won't spoil it here (but I kinda do in this piece), however, I'll leave it at that. Also, c'mon, how dare they try and take Lizzie from Kitty! I don't own EAH and here's this baby.

* * *

Kitty growled under her breath. She looked over at her lover, Lizzie, across from her.

She loved this woman, she would admit that. But, she couldn't say that she loved what had just come out of Lizzie's mouth.

"I don't think I heard you correctly...Care to repeat that, princess?" Kitty's tone sharpened.

"I went on a date with Daring once. But, it wasn't actually a date. He wouldn't leave me alone, attempted to woo me and it technically speaking, added up to a date. Kitty dear, at the time I knew nothing about my sexuality. In fact, I think he helped show me that I didn't like the opposite sex," The Princess of Hearts offered up a diplomatic answer.

"Hmph..." Kitty shrugged.

"Don't you dare give me that look. If you keep glaring at me it will be off with your head!" Lizzie pressed her chest up against Kitty's and grabbed her wrists, thus pinning her down to the mattress.

A smirk crept up on Kitty's face, "Oh yeah?"

"Yes," Lizzie answered her through gritted teeth.

"Well, show me what you got, _princess_," She said princess with a biting and mocking inflection.

Lizzie caught her mouth in an fierce kiss only for Kitty to break it and flip them over. A grumble came from Lizzie as she was now the one pinned to the mattress while Kitty sat on top of her.

"Me-ow, you're feisty today. But, not so faaast," Kitty taunted, "If you want something more, I suggest you turn up the romance."

"What?" Lizzie glared up at her girlfriend.

"You know all about how to woo a girl so, no more of this," Kitty blew in her ear and kissed her way down until she came to Lizzie's collar bone, "until you woo this girl."

Kitty pointed at herself and disappeared when Lizzie went to sit up and flip them over again.

"Hmph!" Lizzie pouted when she realized that Kitty had actually slipped out.

She had to romance her girlfriend to technically 'win her back'...great.

* * *

Despite being the Princess of Hearts, Lizzie did not do romance, at least in the traditional sense. She didn't remotely know where to start.

Her and Kitty's courtship had been anything but your typical storybook romance.

They had always known each other but not quite on an intimate level. They'd hooked up at a rave in Wonderland last summer, Kitty had tried to talk a very drunken Lizzie into sex and when she decided not to take advantage of her but had helped her sober up instead, that sealed the deal.

The cat had caught the mouse, Lizzie being the mouse. Kitty had fallen in that moment and made Lizzie fall in the very same way.

When they did get to having sex, it told Lizzie everything she had previously been unsure about.

She liked women, and while she never had sex with a man, she thoroughly enjoyed having sex with another woman and knew that nothing could compare to it. Lizzie was proud to have found who she was sexually.

Of course, she had initially insisted on sneaking around to meet up with Kitty to have sex only because she tried to pull the afraid of commitment card but, that wasn't true.

Lizzie had fallen hard for Kitty and just didn't want to admit to it. When she finally did, Kitty let her know that it was okay, they had each other and nothing was going to change that.

Though, the fact that Lizzie had never told Kitty about her 'date' with Daring Charming made her feel guilty.

Saying such a thing needed to happen at the right time but, the right time never seemed to come. Then, the other day it just slipped out...

Huffing angrily, Lizzie figured she better get a move on and figure out how to woo Kitty back.

* * *

Lizzie's first thought was to consult Maddie Hatter. Mainly, because Maddie was one of the only people who understood her – literally – and given, Maddie usually had something insightful to offer up.

"A change of heart is for what the kitty-cat has asked," Maddie began, "But, isn't what she'd really like to know the speed of how fast you will act?"

Sighing at that, Lizzie got the point. Kitty might have said she wanted her to turn on the romance but, she was probably just more concerned with how quickly Lizzie would start attempting to 'win her back'.

Not before giving Maddie a thanks, Lizzie decided that she had no more time to waste and should get to the actual part where she won her girlfriend back.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Kitty" Lizzie walked over to where Kitty was sitting in the castleteria.

"Same to you, _Elizabeth_," Kitty gave one of her signature mocking smiles, she figured Lizzie was completely lost on how to flirt.

But, Kitty then noted that Lizzie was hiding something behind her back.

"What have you got there?" Kitty tried to look.

"Oh," Lizzie brought forth what she was hiding behind her back, "This? Just a single red rose, think of it as a token of appreciation or something..."

Mentally, Lizzie was screaming "Oh curses!" at herself for being slightly awkward at the end of her phrase.

"Did you paint this red yourself?" Kitty looked down at the rose.

The Princess of Hearts shrugged and walked away, making sure not to look back. That was flirting correctly, well, based on the book in the library she'd found on Romance Tactics.

In the Romantic Tactics book she was using, it said that after completing a heartfelt gesture, it was best to walk away nonchalantly if only to keep the person on the receiving end guessing. Plus, this would coincide with the fact that the other person might be playing hard to get. And knowing Kitty, nothing was going to be easy if she was involved.

* * *

Kitty knew all about Lizzie's complex about painting the white roses red, it was something she'd inherited from her mother.

Judging by one of the inner petals, Lizzie had indeed painted this rose. Kitty wondered what would happen if she tried cracking the paint, just out of curiosity. She tore one of the petals and stopped attempting to crack the paint immediately.

However, this was when the red paint started to crack in fractures of gold, black and white. She simply watched as the rose before her went from being plain red, to adorned with intricate black and gold hearts against a bright red background.

A certain impulse in Kitty was telling her to pull some more petals back so, she did. Upon doing so, she found that the core of the rose had stayed bold red but there was now glittery black writing there. It was small but legible enough.

It read:

_To: The Queen of my Heart_

_From: Lizzie_

Seeing those words made Kitty blush almost as red as the rose. Her heart swelled at the thought of Lizzie and she considered wearing this very flower in her hair tomorrow but, instead she put the rose in a vase and pushed it away from her.

While her lover sure seemed to have been studying the ways of the Realm of Romance, Kitty wasn't going to give into Lizzie so easily.

* * *

The way to a lover's heart could very well be through their arteries but, the pie that Lizzie tried to bake ended up exploded and made a mess in the Home Evilnomics Room. After opening a packet of Room Cleaning Pixie Dust, Lizzie decided head back to her dorm, clean herself up and definitely give that Romance Tactics book another looking at.

While on her way back to her dorm, Kitty caught a glimpse of Lizzie and was all smiles or, smirks rather.

"Tough day?" Kitty remarked at seeing the disheveled princess who was covered in not only exploded pie-remnants but also flour and dried up dough from the actual process of baking a pie.

Lizzie responded with nothing but a glare and ripping the top of a two of hearts card.

"Me-ow!" Kitty put on a hurt expression which then turned into another smirk, "Well, if you can't take the heat, stay out of the kitchen."

Choosing to ignore that, Lizzie continued on her way and only thought about how after this mishap, she would surely be one step closer to getting Kitty back and not having to deal with her smart mouth on the same meanness level as everyone else.

* * *

After she flipped through the entire Romance Tactics book again, Lizzie ended up with nothing.

Later on in the day, she found Daring's brother...what's his name...

Whatever his name was, Lizzie never remembered it so, she just referred to him as Raven Queen's boyfriend. She would have spoken to Daring but, he was difficult to find these days. He always seemed to be running off somewhere...

Of course, Lizzie knew that her and Kitty's relationship served as a huge blow to Daring's ego. Even if he understood that true love conquered all, it must not feel great to know that after a date with you well, some girl wasn't sure she liked men. And what was probably made that feeling even worse was that no one knew about it based on the fact that Lizzie made Daring promise never to speak about anyone about their date.

Looking back to it now, Lizzie thought of it as a friendship type of date. Was his relentless badgering of her annoying and an invasion of privacy? Yes.

And while she wasn't going to dismiss that, his intentions had meant well even if invading her personal space and following her around all day weren't actually okay.

"What is it that you did to win Raven's heart?" Lizzie asked.

"Well, I mean, I wrote down my feelings based on Cupid's advice...But see," Dexter's voice trailed off as he noticed that Lizzie was walking away, "Lizzie, wait!"

Wait, why? That was all that Lizzie needed. She didn't come to hear his life story.

"May I help you?" She asked through gritted teeth when Dexter was suddenly in front of her again.

She noted that Charmings had an annoying persistence about them and was dumbfounded by how any creature, male, female, magical or non-magical could willingly want to be around one of them for extended periods of time.

"You didn't let me finish, even though I put my feelings down on paper, it didn't get to her right away and well, then I asked Cupid for advice again and that time Cupid told me that as crazy and as difficult as it might be, to just tell her how I felt. All of it, once and for all because, you've got nothing to lose at that point."

At this rate, Lizzie should have just called into Cupid's Mirrorcasts and have received the same advice with a little less hassle. Though, she knew that everyone watched those Mirrorcasts and certainly didn't Kitty and everyone else to know that she was struggling in her plan to win back her girlfriend.

Even with all of his annoyances added up, good ol' what's his name – er, Raven Queen's boyfriend, had been helpful.

* * *

Kitty purred as she basked in the sunlight. She loved to just lay out on a blanket in a sunny spot and relax. She liked doing this with Lizzie too but, she tried to put that out of her head for now.

"You and I are going to have a word," Lizzie stood in front of Kitty, blocking her sun.

It took everything Kitty had not to stare at Lizzie with her mouth agape. She had only seen such a bossy side to Lizzie behind closed doors when The Princess of Hearts decided that she wanted to try some new kink or when she decided that she should be the one doing the dominating instead of the submitting.

With all her might, Lizzie pulled off her right glove to reveal that her whole right hand was completely red, "This happened because I painted that rose red."

She then turned her hand and allowed Kitty to see the back of it which showed splotches of glittery black and gold paint, "And this happened because I decided to add the magic paint."

Next, Lizzie pulled off her other glove and pointed to a black and blue mark down by her palm, "This happened because I was trying to bake you a pie in the shape of a heart and when the accursed oven in the Home Evilnomics room wouldn't close until I made it close!"

When Kitty thought she could jump in and say something, Lizzie didn't give her that chance.

"I'm sure you remember seeing the mess that I was after that. Yet, I subjected myself to all of these things because I love you! If you're too pompous, selfish and insecure to see that because you're bothered by a date I went on with someone against my will, mind you, in my past who I am no longer even remotely interested in then maybe you don't deserve me at all!"

Turning away from Kitty and finally feeling tired of this sick and losing fight, Lizzie figured that she was out of good cards, calling a bluff was failing her and that she had no choice but to fold.

"You hold it right it there," Kitty's mouth appeared in front of Lizzie.

Lizzie crossed her arms and pouted, newly glaring at Kitty.

Kitty made the rest of herself appear and put her hands on Lizzie's shoulders, also making sure to look in her eyes, "Do you remember when I said that we have each other?"

The way that Kitty's voice softened at those words eased the glare that had been over-taking Lizzie's green eyes, at least a bit.

"Well, I meant it. I love you too, Lizzie! Did you honestly think I was having fun being without you all this week? Because, I wasn't! But, I'll admit that I got mad at never knowing that Daring took you on a date, even if it was against your wishes...I figured I would never be able to compare to the romance of a prince so, I decided to push your buttons a little. I guess I pushed them a little harder than I should have but, now I know that I was...wr...I almost can't say..."

"Say it," A very biting but rightful smile graced Lizzie's feature.

"I...was...wrong," Kitty sighed loudly at saying that, "And I'm sorry I put you through hell in a sick love game..."

"All is forgiven," Lizzie kissed her, "Of course..."

"Uh-oh..."

* * *

"More tea, your majesty?" Kitty asked.

"Why yes, thank you," Lizzie lay back in the lawn chair as she caught some rays.

It was nice, having Kitty wait on her, hand and foot. What was even better was that Kitty would be scrubbing Lizzie's hand later with some magic soap guaranteed to make the paint come off her skin. Of course, that would only be after her enchanted bubble bath which was to be followed by a mani-pedi.

After her mani-pedi, it would be time for an herbal potion soak and a Sea Siren Kelp and Pixie Dust infused hair wrap which was sure to give Lizzie's luxurious locks an even more beautiful shine.

"Lizzie?" Kitty asked.

"Hm?" Lizzie looked up at her and received a kiss.

Breaking apart, Lizzie giggled. Despite it's harder parts and this being her 'revenge', the whole ordeal of trying to win Kitty back had been well worth it. Maybe this 'Game of Love' wasn't so bad after all, especially since they were following their True Hearts and decided to remain together.

* * *

**_A/N: Yeah, alls well that ends well! And after the week she had, I find it's only fair that Lizzie gets some spa-like treatments and y'know, that Kitty's the one who does them. Also, I don't know why but, I feel like Lizzie wouldn't know Dexter's name. I just kind of get that feeling and find it that she would literally reduce him to 'Raven's boyfriend' because of how awkward he is and well, I feel like Lizzie isn't one for the 'awkward and adorkable' type whatsoever. I made up Maddie's riddlish and I hope it's passable enough also, I made up the spa treatments and in fact,I mentioned that Daring is always running off..*cough* to see Cerise *cough*. Anyway, yeah. Hope you liked this! Again, I'm working on the next chap of my multi-chap fic but, I have little pieces like this sitting around and hope that they do make the wait a little easier, thanks!_**


End file.
